User blog:Uniquemusician/Kickin' It Newsletter-8/3/12
August 3, 2012 '' Kickin’ It Newsletter This is the Kickin’ It Newsletter. In this Newsletter you will find the latest information on the latest Kickin’ It Shows and the latest Fanfics to read on the Archive. You will also find great information on the best Writer’s on the Kickin’ It Archive. Every Friday Night I will put a poll up on my Profile page. The Poll could be about “Kick”, “Jace”, Millie, who’s everyone’s favorite Author on the Archive or their Favorite Fanfic that had been updated during the week. '''Where’s The Promo? ' Last week after, a very well done, but Kick-''disappointing episode of, ''“Kim of Kong.” ''Many fans were surprised that no promo for the next episode was shown right after it finished, as the credits rolled. I found many people leaving comments like these on the Kickin’ It Wikia after the Episode had finished airing: ''“Can someone plzzzz tell me what episode is coming next im DYING RIGHT NOW!!!!!”-'' Wikia Contributor ''“When will we know when/what the next episode is im confused because normally they have three then take a break but this time they only did two and its bugging me.”-''Wikia Contributor Sadly, instead of a new Episode airing, ''July 30th like we had all hoped, they showed a rerun of “Indiana Eddie.” It is also rumored around the Archive and Wikia that the next episode will not air until sometime in September and it will most likely be, “All the President’s Friends” instead of “Hit the Road Jack” or “Wedding Crashers.” Latest With the Stars ' Not much is going on with the Stars at the moment. Olivia Holt just came back from her visit to Mississippi and is now back in, LA. August 2nd Olivia tweeted: ''‘Fun night with @natalieeebacon at @seventeenmag’s pool side party at the W hotel ''J'’ '' She also shared an instagram picture along with her tweet, the photo was of her and Natalie Bacon dressed up and caring what looks like, shopping bags. The Stars Twitters: @olivia_holt, @iamLeoHoward, @DylanRSynder, @AChristianJones, @OfficialMateo Kickin’ It Chocie Awards ' I don’t know if you Kickin’ It Fans have heard or not, but Fashionista4Life on Fanfiction(she is known as “Fashiongal” on the Wikia) is having Kickin’ It Choice Awards. She posted it on the Kickin’ It Archive and you can find it on her Blog that is located on the Wikia Site. Last night, she finally updated and calculated all of the nominees for each award. If you would like to check it out go to her Fanfciton Profile and find it at the bottom of the Page and vote. Here is the Information: ''“I released Kickin’ It Choice Awards on Fanfiction. Look it up, it’s called, '“Kickin’ It Choice Awards.” Nominate your favorite stories and''' author.' '' ''The first chapter will have '''ALL' the info '' The second chapter will have the '''Nominations. ''' The third chapter will name the 'Winners. ' ''-Fashionnista4Life(Fashiongal) '' Last night, she updated, “Kickin’ It Choice Awards to Chapter Two, so the Nominations are up and you can go Vote in your review, right now. Writer’s PaperWork ' Last week, I wrote about ''CherishEveryMoment, ''a very talented Author of the popular Fanfic, ''“The Hunt,” who would be leaving soon once school starts again. Sadly, though an unfortunate writer left the Archive last week not by her choice like, CherishEveryMoment. She was forced to leave because she was reported by a member of the Critics United Group. You may all know of the nasty PMs sent between each writer and which writer of our Archive that got there account deleted by the Administrators of the Site. OoHeart of Fireworkso0 unfortunately was terminated from our Archive. Will she be back? I have no idea. She claimed to have nine sock accounts and cursed out the Critic, which most likely was the reason; the Critic reported her to the Administrators, causing her account to be deleted from the Site with the list of her Fanfics. In other news, this will be the last night I, uniquemusician ''am posting the next ''“Kickin’ It Newsletter,” on the Archive. No, I will not be permanently removing it. I am moving it to my Forum I created called'', “Kickin’ It Fanfiction Stories.”'' Each Friday the new, “Newsletter” will be updated, but not on the Archive, but the Forum I created. I know it seems to be better posting it on the Archive, but I was sent some reviews from a member of the “Critics United Group” explaining to me how it is a non-story Fanfic and they will report me. I explained to them that as soon as I created the Forum it would be posted there for now on. I hope you all understand the drastic change in plans, with this “Newsletter.” On, another sad note, because of what happened to OoHeart of Fireworkso0 last week the group of, “Critics United” is after our Archive and unfortunately has a list of many writer’s, who have violated the rules on the Site and their stories will be searched and frankly, will be reported if the Author does not cooperate with their wishes. I just thought I would give everyone a heads up. 'New Stories Today ' ''“Blurred”-''by to be forever young ' Summary: “Well, I’m not going anywhere now.” “Yeah? That’s what you said last time.” When he wakes up from a coma, he remembers nothing…and as he starts to uncover the secrets behind his accident, he doesn’t think he wants to know the truth—the truth that involves broken relationships, tragedies, and plenty of secrets. ''“A Summer To Remember”-''by 123khanie Summary: Jack Anderson was looking forward to a summer of relaxing and time to himself. But when his parents trick him of sending him to summer camp, he meets new people and sees some familiar faces. It’s not the summer that Jack always hoped for, but he’ll try his best to make this the best summer ever. ''“Dance If You Dare”-''by uniquemusician Summary: “Jack! Why the hell aren’t you dressed?” “There’s a funny story to this actually.” “Oh, really? Please explain to me why you’re in nothing but boxers?”/AU-Story short…Jack and Kim have an interesting night…having their tongues down— '''Killer-Notices ''' -I will be removing the Newsletter from the Archive on ''(August 4th) Saturday and moving it into my Forum, “Kickin’ It Fanfiction Stories.” Check the Forum every Friday for the latest Newsletter. -Check my Profile for the latest Poll that will be featured in the next Newsletter, August 10th. ''-“yellowsunx”''super-sweet ‘Kick’ Video on Youtube was tweeted by Olivia Holt the video is called,'' “ItJack and Kim Moments {wouldn’t change a thing}. Check it out. '' -I, uniquemusician, made my own youTube Account. My username is, “ShinealwaysJJ” look me up and Subscribe, please! I will Subscribe back. -I posted my first YouTube Video, which is called, “Olivia Holt, “You Don’t Know Me.”''Check it out. J -My new Forum, Kickin’ It Fanfiction Stories” is sort of a mess because I’m still trying to figure out how to work it. Please, Fans help me with it when you go on to see the Newsletter and Please Subscribe to the Forum, so you are sent the “Newsletter” Thank you. ~Shine Always, JJ Written by uniquemusician © Kickin’ It Newsletter. 2012 3rd August ' ''' Category:Blog posts